When a vehicle turns, wheels on one side of the vehicle must travel farther than wheels on the other side of the vehicle. To accommodate this, many vehicles use differentials which split power from a transmission output between left and right axle shafts while permitting speed differences between the axle shafts. The torque delivered to each axle shaft is approximately equal. When the vehicle encounters poor road conditions, the behavior of the differential may be disadvantageous. If one of the wheels loses traction, the torque applied at that wheel rapidly decreases. The torque equalizing effect reduces the torque applied at the opposite wheel even though the opposite wheel may still have acceptable traction. To remedy this drawback, some vehicles are equipped with locking differentials which selectively lock the left and right axles such that they rotate in unison. When in a locked condition, the differential does not permit speed differences, but also does not equalize the torque. The locking feature is typically engaged only for road conditions with limited traction. In these conditions, slight tire slip accommodates the difference in distance travelled by the wheels during cornering. The locking feature may be engaged in response to direct driver command.